


A Royal Visitor

by Radioactive_rainbow



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_rainbow/pseuds/Radioactive_rainbow
Summary: A mysterious figure is looming in Link's garden, and he's eager to find out who it is.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Royal Visitor

The lone prince watched the cold zephyrs, in vain, try to blow out the flames of the dainty candles illuminating the narrow, empty, corridor. The flames were resilient, swaying and dancing helplessly to the wind but never giving in. They seemed to mockingly mimic the waves of yearning in his own heart. While the little flames continued to dance, he let his gaze flick to the sleeping wisteria flowers in his garden below. 

He ignored the mirthful voices booming in the hall at the other end of the corridor. The ball. Hosted by his mother, the Queen of Cederoye for her only beloved son to soon find a partner. He let out a heavy sigh and looked at the full moon with misty eyes. 

Lincoln loves his mother. He really does, and his chest aches every time he catches her sighing in her balcony, looking at her hands that must be holding a beautiful grandchild instead of golden teacups, but he couldn't bring himself to marry someone he knows he could never love. But he couldn't bring this harsh truth to his mother. While she threw a ball for every hair on her head turned white, he bit his tongue and pretended to search for the right one. That day was one such day, and on such days he always resigns to his garden after a few hours of exchanging pleasantries and feigning interest. The night grew chilly, so he had to be content watching the petals float down from his balcony. 

Meanwhile, his soul ached for the other half of his heart. Some days, the pain grew too intense to let him sleep a minute. The search was impossible. He could only pray to the spirits, hoping that everything will be put to ease. 

His thoughts were broken when a glint of light caught the corner of his eyes. The sight before him startled him. 

A tall figure, clad in royal attire walked towards the wisteria tree. The crown, atop his golden curls, glimmered like a huge diamond in the moonlight. His steps were light but held strength. 

It's too dark down there. He must check out this mysterious figure. 

He dashed down the corridor, but once he stepped into the hall everyone began to cheer. Several nobles came up to talk to him, in hopes of getting their daughters chosen as the lucky bride. But only one thing tumbled in his mind, and he excused himself very politely. He hoped that he hadn't missed him. 

Fortunately, the tall figure hadn't left the garden, but rather seemed to be brooding over the fallen flowers. Noiselessly he approached him. And was blown away by the beauty. 

"Oh, forgive me, your Highness," the god-like figure spoke with a honeyed voice. He could drown in it the whole day. "I wanted to admire this splendid garden on this fine night."

He remembered to breathe and talk. "Ah, yes, sure! By all means. You just happened to catch my eye, that's all."

He stretched his hand out with a smile as warm as sunrise. "Prince Rhett of the McLeclaire House. A pleasure to meet you, your highness."

"Likewise." He took in his hand and was delighted at the gentle yet firm grip.

"And how may I address my gentle company for the night?"

His mind was still reveling in the new warmth in his palms, a perfect accompaniment for the chilly breeze grazing them. He almost missed the question thrown at him. Turned out that his tongue went numb. "Linc… " was all he could speak. 

"Link? What an unusual name. Cute and sweet. I love it."

Blush began to creep onto his cheeks from his chest. He didn't have the heart to correct him. If he loved it so much he'll change all his seals to Crown Prince Link, then. "Yea.. Yeah. Link. It is unusual, isn't it?" He got a booming, hearty laugh for that. He decided he wouldn't mind listening to that laugh for eternity. 

From there on, the pair chatted on and on. Both were amused that they clicked with each other so well. Conversation flowed like a roaring river. The trees perhaps wondered how the two hadn't run out of smiles to share, while the moon slowly drifted to its zenith. Lincoln showed Rhett his chamber, his collection of books, games and swords. Rhett's eye caught an old lute near one of the chests, and he began playing wondrous melodies with it. He played, and they both sang and sang, shifting between making up funny lyrics and words and deep, heart-wrenching poems, until their throats ran dry. They were marveled by how well their voices blended into a sweet harmony. By this time the ball had finished a long time ago, the hall now empty and dark, save for the moonlight. On their way back to the garden, they passed the desolate hall.

Rhett stopped in the middle of their walk and held his hand out. "I never got the chance to ask you for a dance. Now, may I?" Lincoln was sure he melted into a puddle at that moment. So, without any music, they danced and danced, gazing into each other's eyes, until their legs gave way. Rhett hummed a low, serene tune while Link played with his loose blond curls. When they were utterly exhausted, they sat in the garden, among tiger lilies, eating honey cakes, grapes and wine in silence. The moon was now hiding behind the clouds, well on its way to give room for the rising sun. 

"My, the sun will rise in a few hours. I must leave soon to my kingdom, but how in the spirit's name shall I disobey my heart that yearns to stay here forever?" 

Link couldn't say anything, but he let his mind speak through his misty blue eyes. Rhett cradled his cheek, letting his own glassy green eyes shine in the low light. 

Clearing his throat, Link began, "My mother will host several balls like tonight, every other fortnight. I'll send special invitations to your kingdom. Will you come? Every time?" He knew he was being desperate, but what else can he do? If his heart had hands it would grasp the man before him in a vice-like grip and never let go.

Rhett placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "Wouldn't miss any for the world." In the final moments of nightfall, they cuddled and held each other, content that they found their other halves. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
